The Skirt
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: What happens when Catherine is wearing a skirt... and Lou is around.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor the characters; CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker do.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This idea came to my mind after watching episode 3x02 'The Accused is Entitled,' where Catherine wore a skirt for court, and well, my dirty VCR mind wandered to some pleasant places ;)  
This story is dedicated to Kate (XxCathVartann4eveaxX). I hope you feel better, honey.  
*Pure SMUT in this story***

* * *

**The Skirt**

"There were tracks of GHB in Carrie Brown's system, but there was no vaginal trauma," Catherine read from the case file she was holding while walking down the lab's corridors in the direction of her office with Lou following behind. "However," she continued, "we found her naked on the hotel bed, so perhaps the rapist was gentle with her?"

She was talking more to herself than to Lou and wasn't waiting for his response, and he wasn't going to respond anyway; he was too distracted by the sway of her ass as she walked with her back to him. She was wearing a white blouse, a black, tight skirt that reached just above her knees, and black, stiletto shoes. The combination of the heels and the skirt made her legs look phenomenon and she looked so, incredibly sexy.

When they finally made it to her office, Catherine walked inside with Lou following behind and he shut the door behind him. He sat down on the couch as she leaned against her desk and continued to read from the file.

"The way the killer covered her after he shot her also shows regret and remorse, so maybe he knew her?"

This time, she looked up at Lou, waiting to hear his opinion, but instead, caught him staring at her, which made her cheeks redden a little bit.

"Lou?" she tried to get his attention, to what she was saying, anyway.

"You look nice," he finally said, looking her up and down. When his eyes finally settled on her face, he noticed the pink shade on her cheeks.

"Uh… thank you," she replied coyly with a smile.

"Really," he continued. "This skirt looks really good on you."

"Yeah, I spent the day at court," she explained. "Got back an hour ago."

"I was wondering where you were," he said as he got up and walked over to her with a gleam in his eye. "I miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together this past week; I've been really busy with work." She placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed lightly, delighted to feel the strong muscles dancing beneath her palm, as she softly added, "I miss you, too."

There was a moment of silence between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. They eyed each other and exchanged looks and smiles. It had been long since they were together, alone, and it felt nice to be close to one another. Catherine enjoyed the feeling of Lou's strong arm beneath her hand as she gave it another light squeeze, and Lou enjoyed the smell of her sweet perfume and the nice view of her cleavage that he was getting from her white shirt, which was open just two too many buttons.

However, soon Catherine remembered they were at work and, as hard as it was to tear her gaze from him, and even harder to take her hand off his arm, she returned to look down at the file in her hand as she coughed and said, "Anyway, maybe we should start with her ex-boyfriends and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt his hot breath blowing on the sensitive skin of her neck and sending shivers throughout her whole body as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You know, this skirt makes you look really sexy."

A small grin crept onto her lips and she blushed again at his statement. She felt sparkles of electricity coursing through her body when his lips merely touched the skin of her neck before he pulled away to look at her face.

Their faces were mere inches apart and their chests were rising and falling in sync. Suddenly, the room became so hot and it felt as if someone had sucked all the air out of there as the sexual tension between the couple took over everything, especially their minds. And when Catherine's tongue darted out slightly and ran across her lower lip before she let it slide back into her mouth, Lou couldn't take it anymore. It was the last straw and all ethical sense he had was gone as his lips crashed down on hers.

Catherine whimpered at the sudden contact, but soon dropped the file to the floor and grabbed Lou's shoulders for support in case her suddenly weak legs would give out beneath her. The feeling of Lou's lips against hers sent sparks of arousal throughout her whole body, and when his tongue sneaked out and parted her lips, she couldn't hold herself on the ground anymore. It felt as if the floor had turned into clouds and she wad drifting. She fell further into Lou's body, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, and he, in response, wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer and almost making their bodies become one.

His tongue felt so soft and good in her mouth, against her teeth, around her own tongue, playing and exploring. The burning sensation of his lips against hers and his tongue dueling with hers made her see stars as he put all of his effort into stealing all the air from her lungs while driving into her body the passion he was feeling in his; sharing his love and desire with her.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The fact that they were at work and her office door wasn't even locked was momentarily forgotten; in fact, all coherent thoughts were gone from her head as she roughly shoved the jacket Lou was wearing off his body and began working on the buttons of his shirt as fast as her nimble fingers would let her.

Lou wasn't just standing there and watching as she quickly unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt; his own fingers began working on hers, and soon both shirts ended up on the floor next to their feet.

When their lungs began screaming for oxygen, they finally broke away from the kiss, their foreheads touching as they panted, trying to catch their breath.

Still breathing heavily, Lou slowly ran his hands down Catherine's sides, her lower back, and finally cupped her ass through the fabric of the skirt that was the cause to what they were starting. He didn't stop, not even for a second, to think that what they were doing was wrong. They could easily take a break and go home, take their time while making love to each other in a decent environment that didn't include a desk or a case file about rape. However, as his hands kneaded her supple ass tenderly and roughly at the same time, he didn't think nor care about anything else; he had to have her and he had to have her now.

As his big hands squeezed her ass, Catherine moaned softly, which only drove him crazier, causing him to tighten his grip and pull her body closer to his until skin met skin. The burning sensation of his big, strong chest against hers had Catherine gasping. The second their bodies made contact, it felt as though her body was on fire. Waves of arousal washed over her body, finally landing between her legs, where she craved him the most.

She couldn't wait anymore. Her hands traveled southwards, in the direction of where she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. When she finally reached his belt buckle, she quickly undid it and pulled it out of his trousers, tossing it on the floor.

She moaned again as she felt the back of her thighs hit her desk and felt Lou's hand on the back of her knee. It slowly traveled up her thigh, pressing firmly against the heated flesh and leaving flames of arousal on the skin. As it got higher, getting closer to her pelvic bone, his hand dragged the black skirt up her leg, exposing some of the creamy skin on her thigh. Catherine threw her head back, her strawberry-blonde hair dangling in the air, closed her eyes, and let out a throaty sound as his fingers finally made contact with the silken material of her panties, his middle finger brushing her centre slightly, feeling how wet she was getting with each moment passing. Content to feel him where she craved him, Catherine pushed down against Lou's finger, hoping for some friction to ease the aching tension in her core, but he, apparently, decided it was the right time to move his finger away.

Catherine groaned in frustration and as she opened her eyes and looked at him, she saw the grin plastered to his face. He was certainly enjoying teasing her, and, truth be told, she loved it when he did.

Although his fingers were no longer focusing on her centre, they didn't leave the black, silken panties. Another hand disappeared under her skirt as he hooked his fingers into the straps of her panties and oh, so slowly, pulled them down her thighs. Catherine used her hands to balance herself on the desk as Lou slowly pulled the undergarment off her legs and dropped it on the floor next to their discarded shirts.

Now he was over dressed, Catherine decided, and so she moved closer to Lou as her hands reached for his black trousers and quickly undid the button and zipper, relieving some of the tension going on beneath the trousers. The trousers slid to the floor and Lou kicked them away, along with his shoes, about the same time that her hand slipped inside his boxers, gently stroking the very turned on part of his anatomy that she found there. Lou groaned and bucked against her hand, and she took this as an approval to continue and added more pressure, enjoying the sound of his groans of pleasure. However, his hand soon grabbed her arm tightly in an attempt to stop her, and succeeded when her own hand left his hard on, and he, once again, backed her against the desk.

Lifting her skirt slightly, he positioned her bare ass on the cold, metal desk, causing both the coldness of the desk and the arousal she was feeling to send shivers up her spine. Catherine spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them, as he grabbed her bare hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. The throaty moan she let out as she felt his hardness pressing against her stomach was lost in his mouth as he pressed his lips roughly to hers. Catherine's lips parted immediately and her tongue pushed her way into his mouth, caressing his upper teeth, as his hands wandered up her back until they reached the clasp on her white, lacy bra.

As their tongues were battling for dominance, Lou lost all gentleness he still had left and pushed Catherine back on the desk to a lying position, causing files to fly everywhere, and hovered with his body over her. The bra came off within seconds and was thrown somewhere in the room while Catherine kicked of her heel shoes and planted her feet firmly on the metal desk, her legs bent at the knee.

The kiss broke when air became an issue and Lou quickly stood up and discarded his boxers, finally freeing his straining hard erection. As he looked down at the woman lying before him on her desk, he got even more excited; her strawberry-blonde hair was sprawled out beneath her head, her face flushed with arousal, her nipples standing erect, and her chest heaving as she panted, preparing herself for what was to come very soon. He knew she was his and, without actually saying anything, she was giving him her permission to do whatever he wanted with her and her body. The look in her stormy eyes was telling him that.

Sliding his hands up the back of her thighs, feeling the creamy skin of her legs, he pulled her body to the edge of the desk until her ass was in the air. He looked down at the skirt she was still wearing and debated what he was going to do with it. Oh, he definitely wasn't going to take it off.

Dragging the black material up to her waist and exposing her very wet and ready opening, he grabbed the back of her thighs firmly, brought her legs to either side of his body, and wasted no time thrusting into her warm depth.

A loud moan escaped Catherine's lips as her eyes left his and rolled back into her head, which fell back on the hard desk. He fit her perfectly, as if they were made for each other, and he felt oh, so good inside her.

Letting out a satisfied groan, Lou leaned down to hover over Catherine as he started to move slowly within her, her wet walls coating his member with her juices with every thrust. They shared a long, loving kiss while their bodies were moving and grinding against each other.

Sweat started to form on Catherine's chest and Lou's back as he sped up his movements, causing Catherine's moans to increase in volume. Her fingernails clawed to his back, desperately searching for something to hold on to, as she felt pleasure building up deep inside her. She didn't care how deeply she was digging her nails in his back, nor if she was hurting him, as her walls clamped down around his member, taking away her breath and all coherent thought that was still left inside her head. Her back arched completely off the desk, her head fell backwards, her eyes shut tightly, and she cried out his name as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her trembling and clawing to his back as he gripped her hips tightly and pounded into her a few more times before releasing his own seed inside of her.

Lou collapsed on top of Catherine, his head resting on her sweaty chest, as they both tried to regulate their breathing. Their chests rose and sank in sync and they held onto each other, relishing the warmth of their bodies.

"Wow," Catherine finally breathed out after catching some of her breath.

"You can say that again," Lou panted against her chest, relishing the feeling of her soft hands stroking his sweaty back.

"I love you," Catherine whispered.

"Hmm?" was his sleepy response.

"I said I love you," she repeated her statement. "Are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"Lou, are you listening? Lou… Lou!"

Lou's head snapped up from Catherine's skirt to her face to see her eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, trying to focus on what was going on. She was still leaning against her desk, fully clothed in the incredibly sexy outfit, and holding the case file in her hand.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she questioned accusingly.

"Uh, yeah… the killer knew her… remorse, something…" He tried – and failed miserably – to concentrate or remember anything of what she had said.

"I said it five minutes ago," Catherine stated. "Where were you? Are you okay?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. "Yeah… yeah." He cleared his throat. "Just, uh… just tired."

The understanding look Catherine gave him made him relax slightly. "Wanna take a break?" she suggested. "We can go get some coffee."

"No, I'm okay," he assured her. "Let's just get this case over with."

"You sure?" she eyed him again, this time slight concern showing in her blue eyes. He nodded and she kept staring at him for a moment before looking back down at the file in her hand. "Okay," she muttered as she continued to read.

Lou's eyes wandered from her long, dancer's legs to the black skirt that was causing so many fantasies in his head, and he just wished Catherine wouldn't notice the action going on between his legs.

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Thanks for reading! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Family. I promise to update soon.**

**-Zohar.**


End file.
